


Even Superheroes Need Babysitters

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [24]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Something is up.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Even Superheroes Need Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Something’s up.

Shawn isn’t _stupid_. He notices stuff.

He noticed the rumors in the PRT ranks, for example. The scrutiny. The frequent meetings between Armsmaster and Director Piggot.

(And no, no matter how many times Ethan jokes about it, he doesn’t believe for a second that they are dating. The Director would never trust a cape enough to get into a relationship with them.)

Miss Militia is involved, too, has long conversations with Armsmaster workshop or goes with him to unscheduled meetings. Even Assault got dragged to one of them.

 _Assault_.

Something. Is. Up. The Director distrust Ethan even more than the rest of them, and it’s generally easier for everyone to let Colin be the one to deal with him.

He got asked about an independent cape he met two months ago. Golding. Made of bugs, possibly a Case 53.

They’re supposed to ask Golding to come talk with the Director if they ever run into them. Or, at least, to get as much information from and about them as possible without spooking them.

Shawn leans back in his chair, and sips the rest of his coffee.

Something is definitely up.

Whatever it is, Shawn hopes it won’t involve to much overtime. He doesn’t like how much he has to leave Addison with a babysitter.


End file.
